Living With Demons
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: Arch Angel Luci is living in the human world with Hiei. Her soul-sister, Davon, comes to stay with her as she goes to college, and soon after Kurama Minamino joins them. What adventures await this bunch? Read to find out. ::ch1 up::


**Disclaimer**** - We own nothing! Just ourselves (Davon and Luci) the weird things that happen, and the plot and other OCs!**

The ODD numbered chapters are done in "Luci's" Point Of View

The EVEN numbered chapters are done in "Davon's" POV

Chapter One

I always have a feeling; a feeling of being watched, and I know its Hiei. I wish he would help me carry these heavy bags of food, but I highly doubt he'll even flin—. "Whoa!" I call as I trip over the flat surface of the sidewalk. All I could think was, Not the eggs! Then I realized I haven't hit the ground. I open my eyes to the cement in my face but my face not in it.

"Hmph," Hiei grunts, slowly releasing me and the bags to the ground.

I sit up and turn my head to him. If I thank him, he'll no doubt say something along the lines of, "It wasn't to help you, it was to save the food." I guess I'll just have to put extra food on his plate tonight. Maybe he'll finally start growing.

"Wait a minute, are you wearing my sweat pants?!"

"Psh, none of my clothes are clean. You better get onto that," he turns his back to me.

Don't you know how to use the washer and dryer, or is it another one of those human things you're afraid of touching?"

He vanishes at that. I grab the bags and rush inside before I start cursing up a storm. My poor little pants are going to have an extra bump in the front now.

For about a year now, Davon and Kurama have been living with me. Kurama and Davon moved out here for the cheap University, while Hiei's…been here on and off since I've known the three of them. I really don't mind his company now that he's here more, since Davon and Kurama are always at school studying; even when they're here, they hide in their rooms.

I smile and start putting away the groceries. We were running low when they first got here until Davon came up with the idea that she and Kurama give me some financial aide money to help pay for things like groceries and laundry stuff. Since Hiei doesn't have money, she said that he should help with chores. He does here and there, but I don't think he knows how to do all of the stuff. Um, he keeps his room clean, basically 'cause he's not in there much; Hiei also helps with the garden in the back. It's been overflowing with veggies this year for some reason. I blame Kurama's presence. Geez, this milk was really two something a gallon?

Anyway, anyway… There's three types of demons in my house. Kurama is a youko inside the body of a human. Hiei's a half-ice half-fire demon, while Davon is a wind demon. Her eyes change colors with her moods, which I think is neat. I mean, I've known all of them for about seven, eight years now, but we just met each other when she moved here from South Dakota. There were just a few pictures back-and-forth, but that's about it for visual aide. I always told her, though, if she ever wanted to, my door was always open. One day, she called me filled with joy. After she calmed down, she started explaining the situation more:

"I was accepted into Marshall University, and after explaining my situation to them, they're going to allow me (a freshman) to stay with you!"

"Wait, wait, what situation?" I asked.

"I'm housing an exchange student. He won't stay anywhere else but with me," she nervously laughs. "There is no co-sex rooms, so…." For some time, she's had a crush on Kurama, and I told her he can come too if he gets transferred here, I just ask that they both help with things here and there.

That brings you to current day. I'm working as a legal assistant for a software company from my house, so eight hours of my morning go to that, not counting conference calls and e-mails I have to answer as they come in. The rest goes to whatever else must be done. I do get a few days off here and there, but not too often.

"Hiei!" I call as I stand up, putting the bags all in one ball and throw them out.

He shows up instantly at the doorframe that leads from the kitchen into the open living room. I say open only because there is not a one hallway in my small house. Four rooms, two baths, kitchen, laundry room is just a cut-out of a wall, and then the living room. "What do you want?"

"Come on," I grin, leading him upstairs and into Kurama's room. "The fox always leaves his clothes all over the place, but everything else is always in its place."

"What are we doing here?"

"We're gathering clothes up to do laundry, duh." I bend down to pick some that missed the basket and throw them in. "Go to your room and get yours, go back downstairs and get mine too please, while I get Kurama and Davon's. Then, I'll show you how to do the laundry so you don't have to wear my pants."

Hiei grunts with a smirk. "They're too long for me anyway," he says while he leaves. Oh boy, this is going to be an adventure.

After explaining separating clothes and being accused of being racist, Hiei's cell phone rings. He answers it then frowns at whoever it is and leaves the room. I shrug but remember I haven't checked my cell phone in a while, and Davon and Kurama should have already been home by now. Yup, here's a text message from Davon. Kurama stuck in lecture 4 class. Be home soon.

Okay-dokey, that works. That means I don't have to cook dinner tonight! Time to order pizza! Just as I was looking through my phone for the Papa John's Pizza's number, Hiei comes in with a grumpy face.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah. He said that the new Demon World King has opened the portals openly for demons to pass through, so some dumbass demons have been out and about. Enma has been sending some special force out that are said to be above Koenma and even that SDF or whatever they are."

I put click on the number I was looking for, "The Spirit Defense Force?"

"For a human, you know more than you lead on," he eyes me.

"I'm not demon, as you can tell. No sense like anyone else in this household has."

Hiei comes over and leans on the dryer, that is at the moment waiting for the washer to finish the colors. "You don't let instinct lead you, but you have some sort of power. I will figure out what it is, Luci."

"Uh, yes, can I order your special of a medium pizza with three toppings?" my attention goes to my phone.


End file.
